Hero of Time
by Scrat
Summary: Complete. He was gifted more than anyone knew, and with this gift he learned. He learned of the Heroes of Legend and those to be. Unfortunately, everything comes to an end and before long he wakes to continue his quest.


Hero of Time

Link understood his physical body was unmoving, yet he was given the title of Hero of Time for a reason. He controlled time, fairly accurately too. He could look everywhere and anytime, travel to whenever he wished, and even _understand_ time. Time was a skill he understood without having to think about it, one could say he was born with it as a blessed gift of the Goddesses.

When he had been put to sleep he was confused at first, why would the Goddesses ask him to sleep when he could instead train? But then he learned to use the time of sleep to travel back in time and forward. What would usually kill him no longer affected him. This was because his body was asleep in the sacred realm, thereby existing everywhere. For if he was not in the sacred realm and attempted to go back his body would seize to exist thereby killing him. He didn't expect anyone who could not control time to understand, it was a difficult concept that went against normal theories.

So while his body slowly grew to fit the Master Sword wishes he observed.

He looked back as far as he could to the first Heroes of the day. He found it interesting the difference between them, but thought little of it. He learned from them and continued on, watching but unable to truly affect anything with his body asleep as Link from the past saved lands and people. He found it interesting how one had been convinced he was useless and had no skills. This was curious because a common trait had been the fact that the heroes were confident and determined.

Passing on in the years he found his current timeline but passed it, uninterested in learning of what would become of him knowing that his knowledge could jeopardize his future. Another curious topic he learned. He knew that the future would be dealt with a little differently from the past. In the past everything had been done, but the future was still undetermined in a way. If there was interference, such as one as himself who could control time, however briefly or skill-less there were, or one who could foresee events, no matter how vague or symbolic, then time around them would be forever blurred until they lived.

He did not want people to feel that life was predetermined; it was not. But without a way to see time itself then they could not truly affect it. Yes, sometimes they managed to but that was rare. That didn't mean he wanted people to kill themselves because they thought life was worthless, because you never know what you do until you do it and therefore the possibility for change is forever there. One might be surprised with how many people could detect something of time, thereby disrupting its predictions.

Ah, but that was off tract. So he completely passed his own time, which seemed off, and moved onto the future. Not many things were sure, which he suspected as the princess' bloodline had the magic of foresight in symbolism. Tricky that was, mostly useless and it meant different things to each who interprets it.

Looking at time he was not startled to see a problem in another land in dire trouble, drawing the Hero away. The people of Hyrule were certainly not happy, but they could not forever depend on one person to save them, because that is what created the problem in the first place.

He continued to watch as time unfurled itself to him, learning things he knew he would have to help along in his own time. He was not afraid to interfere with time in his own period, as he was given these powers for some reason was he not? Besides, there is no way a child could use the master sword unless it was changed.

He was startled as his eyes opened. His body was awake again. It confused him for a while, for just seconds before he had been ageless and had unlimited power. Now he found himself locked in human form and forced into a cage that took away his strength.

It seemed almost like a blink of time and the sage of light had finished his speech and this figure that claimed to be a Sheikah spoke to him. He wished he could talk to him and explain he knew, he knew what a Sheikah truly was and how they evolved, their traditions and behavior. But he had not been given a voice and could not even hint towards what he knew. Not even Navi knew of what he had gone through, and he knew no way of telling her.

"Why do you look so lost child? I know it has been a confusing time for you, pulling the sword on moment and waking a moment seven years in the future, yet I know they said you were aware." He found it amusing that Sheik, the self-proclaimed Sheikah, had such a feminine voice. A stray thought and he was reminded of the man who had been lost in love with the Hero, so convinced they were meant to be he even dressed as a woman to be with his love. It had not taken long for the Hero to find the truth yet it had a happy ending for the two of them, he believed they had gone off to the west past the desert and lived together.

He attention was drawn back to this interesting speaker. He had only noticed now that the speech was over. Why was he so confused? But he was not! He was not lost. No, he was trying to adjust, please do not treat me as some child. His thoughts stray easily lost with more memories then they understand.

What was he to do now Navi? Though he wished desperately she said nothing and so he excited the building, feet plodding heavily on the ground. It was hard to adjust to the feeling of weight again.

He stopped in the courtyard of the temple and looked back. He saw a flicker of eyes, the Sheikah was doing their job completely at least, and little else. His mind was bombarded of visions, each with the temple slightly different, some more so changed. Some had people and some had a single person standing forlorn, yet each held a Hero. In those seconds he was impressed with the title he had to live up to, each Hero had been amazing, holding skills, powers, and a strength he wished he had half of. In the tales they sounded so flat, the same but even as that thought drifted across his mind more images came. These of campfires.

Smiling he turned to face the stairs leading to the town, he could see the zombies and knew his own time needed help but in his mind he remembered the forgotten Heroes. In all their glory and weaknesses. He saw their personalities, their fears and hopes. He could see their determination and witnessed the courage and willpower, the wisdom and caution, the power and confidence.

It did not matter who he truly was, but he held the knowledge of time with him and that gave him something that let him know, without a doubt he would find a way to come out on top.

End.

EDIT: Lookie, in another attempt to delay school (the original reason this story was written) I'm going back through my works and editing. No, it's not perfect. New AN.

AN: I wrote this because of a story that said every Link was the same. It was a good story but I didn't agree with everything it said. Each Hero, though of the name Link, is different. I can't be sure of what you guys get out of this, but that is what I tried to convey. Link in Ocarina of Time controlled time itself and so could see this. He has a type of wisdom that people wouldn't understand, because of his gift of time he saw everything, he experienced it on some level. But awakening again and being confined to a mortal body was disorientating, hopefully you got that. He worked different as he observed time, and so had to adjust once he had a body to ground him. The way he thinks might seem odd and unrealistic, but hey, I thought it fit.

Err, by the way Link is mute and no, not everything I described is from the actual games.

Also, this is something I put together in one sitting in an attempt to delay doing homework. As I have no beta-reader or editor I decided to put it up instead of leaving it to uselessness on my computer, as I most likely won't look at it again for a while.


End file.
